


Connected Through Dreams

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Brief Mention of injuries, Connected through dreams, Gen, Injuries received through dreams, Kissing, M/M, Magical Paralysis, One Shot, Possessive Anankos, Possessiveness, Sort of Odin/Anankos?, Unwanted Advances, magical connection, unwanted kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot."Once upon a time, Odin was sure Anankos’ eyes were a light blue, holding warmth. Now, all that stared back were cold, lifeless orbs of amber, red and purples intertwining and mixing in an unstoppable mix of depravity and despair."A brief scene of dreams connecting Odin to a fallen (and possessive) Anankos.





	Connected Through Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!!
> 
> So, a guilty pleasure that you may or may not have noticed cropping up a few times here (and on my tumblr) is possessive Anankos towards the Awakening Trio. I am very fascinated by the dynamic between the Trio and Anankos and having him possessive towards them was not something I realized I Needed Desperately until ObscureReference and I began discussing it on and off.
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all like it. I know it's a rare pairing (ish) and I'm basically being very self indulgent, but it's a dynamic I want to explore more. I did write a short snippet over on my tumblr focusing more on Anankos and his characterization. I'll link it right [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/180470808714/i-wrote-this-little-snippet-in-large-part-thanks).
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the general link to it is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Odin was half asleep when he felt the tug. It always started at the back of his neck, like icy, ghostly fingers were wrapping around the skin, sending shivers down his spine. The sensation then spread, wet, like a soaked cloth dripping water down the skin, webbing out. Odin squirmed at the feeling, wanting to wipe at his neck, but he knew from experience that it never worked. The sensations were all phantom sensations, all in his mind, locked in a dream, so attempting to do something was futile. Then, the tugging increased, the pull and drag. Weightlessness soon followed and soon a total lack of feeling ebbed from his sides. Gravity lost it’s hold on him for a brief moment and that moment was always the scariest. Odin’s mind withdrew and flailed at the sensation, desperately grasping for purchase, for something to help regain equilibrium. Absolute weightlessness then descended upon him in a pure moment of bliss.

Then everything crashed down upon him at once, like a dish breaking and shattering against the floor. Odin felt his stomach drop and his skin prickle as reality rushed to meet him before slamming him against the ground harshly. Said ground was a soft, plush bed which Odin knew from experience to be big enough for fit him with ease. His mind slammed thickly against his skull and slid down in an ooze of blurred vision and senses despite it being a dream. Odin couldn’t feel his toes, move his arms. Nothing was connected, everything in disarray.

Warm arms wrapped around Odin, tugging him closer. The breath that misted over his cheek burned and Odin felt like his skin was cracking and peeling under the heat. He wanted to move, to violently wiggle and break away, even though deep down he knew it wouldn’t work. Not that it mattered to Odin. Resistance was what he wanted to show. Odin desperately wanted to prove that he wasn’t just going to lie still and complacent. He wasn’t going to take what was given to him without a fight.

Except he couldn’t move. Odin could feel it, with the press of the body around him, pulses of magic filled his veins. The magic coursed through his body, numbing him, making him unable to move. Chains were iron clad and pulsing through his body, binding him with each pulse. Odin could barely speak or cry out. He was defenseless and he hated it.

Anankos leered over him, fingers warmly trailing down Odin’s chin, caressing him like he was made of glass. Odin felt the fingers dig into his skin and then Anankos had Odin’s gaze titled upwards so he couldn’t look away.

Once upon a time, Odin was sure Anankos' eyes were a light blue, holding warmth. Now, all that stared back were cold, lifeless orbs of amber, red and purples intertwining and mixing in an unstoppable mix of depravity and despair.

“Welcome back, Odin.” Anankos said, a thin smile spread across his face. It was so sharp Odin felt like it was cutting into his soul. “I always cherish what little time we have together. The magic that binds us together is so fickle, isn’t it? Sometimes we’re only together for a little while, and sometimes we have all the time in the world. Or at least, that’s what it feels like.”

Anankos finished talking with another smile. Odin wished Anankos would drop the mask, the porcelain that fitted across his face. Anything was better. Odin would take snarling and hissing, attacks and pain. Instead he received fake tenderness, playing at affection, rotting love, and Anankos was contaminating Odin’s soul.

“No hello?” Anankos asked cheerfully, hand now moving upwards, trailing into Odin’s hair. “You really have let yourself go since we last saw each other.”

As though some sort of spell was cast, Odin forced his jaw unhinge, his voice filling his throat and pulse back with tentative life. Swallowing thickly, Odin mustered up the energy to speak. He had learned early on that not saying anything was the unfavourable option.

“I’m just a bit surprised. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Odin replied with thankfully a steady voice.

Anankos hummed and dragged his fingers once again through Odin’s hair. “The strength of the magic that pulls you to me fluctuates.” He then smiled again and dropped his hand. “That’s why we should savour our time together. Before that magic fades and Nohr pulls you back.”

Violently, Anankos grabbed Odin by the chin and lifted him. Odin scrambled for purchase, for his feet to touch the bed or ground, but Anankos moved with ease. The wall rushed to meet Odin and he gasped for air as Anankos pinned him firmly. Rock crushed into his back and arms, digging painfully.

“What will it be this time?” Anankos asked, his voice pleasant and calm, like they were discussing the weather. “It’s always so entertaining to witness your attempts at struggling or retaliation. You three never learn…” Anankos pushed Odin back so roughly Odin swore the rocks would cut into his skin. “You’ll never kill me at this rate.”

Odin wanted to protest, loudly state they would fulfil their duty, but the magic inside of him slammed back into him harshly and was effectively numbing him, poison and paralysis at the same time. How ironic that the power human Anankos gifted them was the same power that connected them to this shell of a dragon.

Anankos titled his head, the long blue locks gently trailing over his cheek as he did so. Taking out the fact he was a fallen dragon walking around with a human shell, Anankos really was handsome. If Odin simply closed his eyes and tried to imagine a kinder, gentler look on Anankos he could see why the people had loved and revered him. He could see the Anankos that begged him, Inigo, and Severa to help him out. Instead, all that was in front of Odin was madness swirled and compressed hotly into a diamond of pure malice and insanity that only centuries and time could create.

“Well?” Anankos leaned in and his breath tickled Odin’s neck. “No witty response?”

The magic within Odin kept him silent and still, screaming internally to move and speak. Not that it mattered. Anankos was never looking for an answer. All of his words and questions pointed to Odin were rhetorical. There was no answer Odin could give Anankos that was satisfactory or what the madness in the dragon was seeking. Even silence wasn’t the answer. Odin waited, his heart pounding hard against his ribs and his pulse aching in his neck for Anankos’ reaction. Sometimes it hurt. Once Odin had to hide the extent of his injury for a week from Leo and Niles, come up with paper thin excuses as explanations. Sometimes Anankos simply continued to rant and rave at Odin until the magic wore off and he woke up, returned to Nohr, robbing Odin of sleep. That was the best case scenario of sleep deprivation was far more preferable to pain.

Or sometimes it was what Anankos was currently doing, that something being leaning in and kissing Odin, lips hot and searing against his skin as Anankos kissed him, slipping his tongue, curling and pressing Odin into the wall. Sometimes Odin wondered if Anankos’ madness was contagious and by kissing him Odin himself was falling into madness along with Anankos. Blood pulsed in Odin’s veins, as though to tell Odin that he was right and perhaps it was madness instead of magic that kept him still and allowed Anankos to kiss him.

When Anankos pulled away he had a half lidded look and a crooked smile on his lips. Licking them Anankos leaned in and mouthed along Odin’s jawline, kissing up towards Odin’s ear before biting lightly into the cartilage. It didn’t hurt, but it sent a shiver down Odin’s spine.

“Valla had a tradition of proposals with earrings.” Anankos told Odin. “Magically blessed metal pierced through the cartilage right here.” His fingers touched the spot on Odin’s ear. “You’d look so good with an earring in your ear.”

The possessiveness that dripped in Anankos’ tone and voice made Odin gasp out, like he couldn’t get enough oxygen to breathe. The weight and pressure of the possessiveness made Odin’s mind spin and his body unable to work. It sent a shiver down Odin’s spine but he couldn’t figure out what emotion was behind the shiver.

“I think blue would look good.” Anankos kept going. “An aquamarine or sapphire.” He then smiled and it was on Odin’s list of most horrible smiles on a face. “But we don’t have time for that.”

With that Odin felt light headed and a pull of magic in the back of his mind, tugging him away from Anankos. The feeling of the wall under him and the heat of Anankos’ body was fading and Odin wasn’t sure if relief was the only emotion flooding his system. He didn’t know what to think. He never did around Anankos.

“Until next time then.” Anankos sighed. “I’ll leave you a parting gift.”

Anankos then bit down onto Odin’s neck, similar to how an animal would bite into its prey to claim it. Odin felt the tingle of pain run down his spine before he smelt blood. Anankos lapped at the wound and nibbled at the skin until Odin wasn’t sure if it was pain or the beginnings of pleasure inking itself into his core. Closing his eyes, Odin just let Anankos suck and create a dark wound at his neck before kissing Odin one final time. Their kiss tasted of blood and ancient magic. Anankos then parted and gave one more horrible smile before reality slammed itself harshly into Odin’s being.

His bed, the one he had started to fall asleep in hit him with the same force of the ground rushing up to meet after a long fall. Blood and organs slushed against the constrains of Odin’s body and despite there being no fall, Odin jerked up like he had fallen, his mind spinning and his limbs feeling the tingle of gravity burning deep within.

Sitting up, Odin touched his neck. It was wet with blood and hurt. His lips were aching due to the kiss, but at least Odin could move again. Groaning Odin glanced out towards his window. Night still painted the world but soon it would be morning. He still had time. Fumbling out of bed Odin walked over to his small private bathroom and examined the wound in the mirror. There was no way to hide the fact someone had bitten him and Odin’s fingers dipped into the small hole marks, wincing at the purple and red skin around the wounds. Sighing Odin dropped his hand and got to work. If he did everything right then he could have the wound hidden for the morning from Leo and Niles.

He wouldn’t be getting much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Earring: I love the idea of other types of jewelry/ accessories being objects for proposals
> 
> Aquamarines/ Sapphires: They're blue and I associate Anankos with blue and water (just like Valla)
> 
> Biting: It is legit my favourite kind of possessive action apart from lifting chins with fingertips (like dayum I'm so weak).


End file.
